Dernière Visite
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Alors qu'il se recueille sur la tombe de Lily, Severus est interrompu par une *certaine* personne de notre connaissance…..


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Alors qu'il se recueille sur la tombe de Lily, Severus est interrompu par une *certaine* personne de notre connaissance…..

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : je me permets de jouer avec les faits, pour le bon fonctionnement de mon histoire, Hermione a plongé avec Harry dans la Pensine, elle est donc consciente de la situation.

Note 2 : ne me plongeant dans l'univers Harry Potter qu'en VO (livres, films et fics), je m'excuse d'avance pour certains termes que j'utiliserai en version originale. Donc petit récapitulatif : -Slytherin = Serpentard. / -Mudblood = Sang-de-Bourbe. / -Pureblood = Sang Pur.

Dédicace : à ma choupie qui n'a pas trouvé mieux que de partir en vacances alors que tout le monde est revenu lol…. I miss you my Little Miss Sunshine….

XXXXX

_**Dernière visite, avant de tourner la page.**_

XXXX

C'était une période difficile. Tous les ans, à la même époque il venait se recueillir sur cette tombe. _***Sa***_ tombe.

Mais cette année était la plus dure, à cause de cet arrière-goût amer de finalité. La guerre était finie. Et _***il***_ avait survécu….

C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable et c'était surtout une chose à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, lui qui pensait, depuis le début, ne pas survivre à cette seconde guerre.

Alors il restait devant le monument à chérir quelqu'un qui n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le silence paisible. Il soupira doucement et ouvrit la bouche sans se retourner.

-De tous les moments, il a fallu que vous trouviez celui-ci pour visiter la tombe de vos parents Potter.

La personne ne daigna pas lui répondre, pas avant un certain moment.

-Ce n'est pas Harry Monsieur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. **C'était sans doute pire.**

D'une lenteur calculée, il se retourna.

-Miss Granger… que faites-vous ici ?

Elle lui indiqua la pierre tombale derrière eux.

-Je suis venue présenter mes respects. Comme vous je suppose.

Il retint un soupir hostile.

-Pourquoi Potter n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont venus plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il avait une idée sur le «ils» en question mais préféra tout de même demander.

-*Ils* étant Potter et Weasley…. ?

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-Presque Monsieur. Je parlais d'Harry et Ginny.

-Evidemment.

-Et pourquoi vous et votre rouquin n'étiez pas de la partie ?!

Il se demanda une seconde pourquoi il la questionnait autant, en dehors du fait que sa présence l'agaçait déjà au plus haut point, il n'avait que faire de ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

Il nota tout de même, intéressé, le regard fuyant et la non-réponse à sa question.

Il laissa le silence les envelopper à nouveau tandis qu'il se retournait vers la stèle.

-Vous pouvez partir maintenant vous savez.

Son ton n'était ni dur, ni autoritaire et il pensait qu'il avait été assez clair lorsqu'il entendit Miss Granger bouger.

Sauf qu'au lieu de s'en aller, la jeune femme vint se poster directement à ses côtés.

De suite son ton changea.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je pense avoir tout autant que vous le droit de me recueillir, non ?

Si on lui demandait son avis, il serait plutôt défavorable –elle ne les connaissait pas- , mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question.

A son sens personne n'avait vraiment la légitimité de se trouver là, à part Potter peut-être et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui la tombe de Lily serait légèrement séparée de la tombe de James Potter.

Suivant sa ligne de pensée, un rictus dédaigneux instinctif prit place sur ses lèvres.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence total, tous deux regardant le monument devant eux.

-Vous faites ça chaque année ?

**Comptez sur Hermione Granger pour être aussi curieuse !**

-Tous les ans ? Oui. A cette époque précisément ? Seulement quand je le peux.

Cela sembla attiser sa curiosité.

-Souvent ?

-Deux fois.

Elle parut surprise.

-Pourquoi !?

-Réfléchissez Granger ! Nous sommes quel jour ?

-Le 31 Octobre, jour d'Halloween et généralement de… Oh…. Vous faisiez parti des « festivités » que Voldemort mettait en place ce jour là.

Il tenta de masquer sa grimace de dégoût par une remarque sarcastique.

-Bravo Granger vous venez de gagner dix points !

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée Monsieur.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que….

Il l'observa, elle fuyait son regard encore une fois et il crut comprendre.

-Potter vous a raconté, c'est ça ?

-Pas vraiment. Je…. J'étais avec lui dans la Pensine.

Il la dévisagea, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle répondit, un peu sur la défensive.

-Je suis sa meilleure amie.

_**«Meilleure Amie»,**_ elle avait dit ça comme si c'était une explication en soi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment encore, avant qu'Hermione ne pose une autre question.

-Comment était-elle ?

-C'était une petite fille.

Hermione sourit devant son air renfrogné.

-J'imagine mais comment étiez-vous tous les deux étant enfants ?

-Vous avez vu mes souvenirs, vous le savez déjà.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Vous devez avoir pleins d'autres souvenirs, non ?!

Il s'irrita de son inquisition.

-C'était une petite fille, j'étais un petit garçon, on se voyait souvent au parc et dans le voisinage. On était tous les deux sorciers, on a grandit. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle souffla, mécontente.

-J'aurai pensé que parler vous ferait du bien.

-Et bien il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompée !. …. Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?

-C'est la mère de mon meilleur ami.

Encore ce mot. Comme il le détestait à présent.

Elle ajouta alors d'une petite voix.

-Et parce que c'est vous aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Si ce que vous voulez ce sont des ragots….

-Non ! C'est juste que…

Il la pressa.

-Que _***quoi***_ Miss Granger ?!

-J'aurai aimé vous connaitre. Connaitre le petit garçon qu'un jour vous avez été.

Il la détailla curieusement avant de replonger son regard dans le néant de la pierre tombale en face de lui.

Une longue pause prit place avant qu'il ne consente à ouvrir la bouche.

-On était voisin, je l'observais souvent jouer avec sa sœur, et un jour elle a… elle a voulu lui montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire et s'est faite traiter de « monstre » par sa sœur, je suis sorti de ma cachette et je lui ai expliqué d'où son pouvoir venait. A partir de ce moment là nous étions inséparables.

-Vous lui avez apprit certaines choses avant d'entrer Poudlard ?

-Oui, je lui ai parlé des différentes matières qu'il y avait, allant même jusqu'à ramener un très vieux livre de Potions une fois pour qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre.

Hermione sourit devant l'image enfantine et innocente que lui présentait son Professeur.

-Et vous êtes partis tous les deux à Poudlard…. ?

Le visage de l'homme à côté d'elle se rembruni subitement.

-Oui.

-Elle chez les Griffondors et vous chez les Slytherins ?

Il la toisa mais répondit tout de même.

-Effectivement.

-Mais vous avez continué à être amis, non ?

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il répondait à Hermione, qu'est-ce qui pourrait ressortir de cette conversation, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, une forme de sérénité s'abattit sur lui.

-Oui, c'était un peu comme avant, on se voyait la journée mais chacun rentrait dormir chez soi. On passait la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque à travailler, elle était brillante, un peu comme vous.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la complimentait sur quelque chose d'académique. Qu'il la complimentait tout court d'ailleurs.

Elle répondit, gênée.

-Merci.

Pour éviter qu'un malaise ne vienne déranger leur conversation, elle enchaina rapidement.

-Elle était douée dans quelles matières ?

A sa question il eut un début de sourire.

-Principalement en Charmes et Potions.

-Mais vous étiez plus fort qu'elle je parie !

-En Potions oui, pour le reste elle me dépassait souvent d'un ou deux points.

Elle ne voulait pas vraiment changer l'atmosphère qui s'était apaisée entre eux mais elle mourrait quand même de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec James.

-Allez-y Miss, je sais qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres.

-Est-ce que les problèmes avec Les Maraudeurs ont commencés tout de suite ?

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant sans doute dans sa mémoire.

-Pour autant que je me souvienne oui. Pas en début d'année, il a fallu que leur _***petit clan***_ se forme, mais une fois que Potter eût trouvé Black, Lupin et Pettigrow , ils se sont autoproclamés les terreurs de l'école. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis très vite devenu leur cible préférée.

Instinctivement sa main attrapa celle de l'homme à côté d'elle, qui de suite voulu la lâcher.

-Je suppose que vous ne les cherchiez pas, mais vous étiez prêt pour parer une attaque éventuelle… ?

Elle le sentit se détendre légèrement et desserra alors un petit peu son emprise.

-J'ai toujours essayé d'éviter les duels, enfin si on peut appeler ça ainsi, mais de mon côté j'ai commencé à fabriquer de bons moyens de défense.

-J'ai vu ça… Lors de notre 6ème année, Harry avait votre manuel de Potions. C'est la seule fois où il avait de meilleures notes que moi !

Severus s'amusa de son air outré.

-J'imagine que vous deviez être folle de rage et que je devrais être content d'avoir réussi à apprendre quelque chose à Potter, même s'il n'avait pas conscience que ça venait de moi.

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire, toute fière.

-J'ai mit du temps à comprendre que le livre vous appartenait, même si après cela paraissait évident.

Leurs mains ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées, et comme pour masquer sa gêne, Hermione se lança dans une nouvelle série de questions.

-Et Lily en pensait quoi ?

-Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment mon attrait pour les Forces du Mal, c'était le sujet de pas mal de nos disputes.

Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant….

-Non, je veux parler de ce que faisait James et sa bande.

-Contrairement à ce que Potter peut penser ça n'a pas était instantanément l'amour fou entre Lily et Potter Sr. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il s'en prenne à tout le monde, surtout aux plus jeunes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

-Mais alors comment…

-Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir qu'on passe beaucoup de temps dans la salle commune quand on est élève, il a certainement voulu changer pour elle mais une fois qu'il l'a eût…. Disons que certaines habitudes sont difficiles à tuer.

Elle grimaça, se souvenant de plusieurs _**«dérapages»**_ vers la fin de leurs études.

-Et donc elle et vous êtes partis chacun de votre côté… ?

Il la regarda, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle savait déjà.

-Je suppose que vous êtes également au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione hocha négligemment les épaules.

-Si vous ne voulez rien me dire je comprendrai.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, refusant même de regarder la tombe, comme s'il avait honte.

-Potter et sa clique m'avaient coincé, elle est venue me défendre et dans ma colère je l'ai insulté… Elle ne me l'a jamais pardonné.

Elle voulait lui demander quelle insulte méritait un tel traitement quand elle eut une révélation.

-…Vous l'avez insulté de…. _**Mudblood**_ ?

Une fois encore il voulu arracher sa main de la sienne et une fois encore elle l'en empêcha. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur les dernières informations qu'elle venait d'avoir, Hermione arriva à la conclusion que Lily Evans était….

-… Idiote.

Cette fois ci il réussi à se défaire de son emprise et lui lança un regard furieux.

-J'vous demande pardon ?!

-Vous l'avez insulté alors que vous étiez en colère, et alors !? Vous aviez de bonnes raisons de l'être en plus !

Il se recula d'un pas.

-Mais elle venait m'aider.

-Je suppose que comme tous les garçons adolescents vous n'avez pas bien prit le fait d'être défendu par une fille, et après ?! Quand vous êtes meilleurs amis ça n'a pas la moindre importance.

Severus Snape commençait à en avoir marre de cette notion d'amitié suprême, ça avait un côté vexant maintenant et surtout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait autant d'importance pour elle, pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil.

-Vous savez le nombre de fois où Harry et Ron, enfin Ron surtout, ont été vexants et insultants à mon égard ?! Combien de fois j'ai pardonné ?! A moi aussi il est arrivé de lancer une insulte au mauvais moment.

-Mais ce… _***mot***_ c'est….

-Ca n'est que ça, un mot, fait pour blesser certes mais ce n'est qu'un simple m-o-t.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre Miss Granger.

-Ah non !? J'ai aussi été victime de cette insulte je vous rappelle.

-Par Draco Malfoy….

-… Que j'ai frappé par la suite…..

A l'annonce de cette information, il releva un sourcil curieux.

-Ah oui ?

Souriante, elle clarifia.

-Troisième année, l'une de mes plus belles victoires Monsieur. …. Est-ce que vous vous êtes excusé ?

Il parut offensé.

-Bien sur ! J'ai passé des jours à vouloir lui présenter convenablement mes excuses, excuses qu'elle n'a jamais voulu écouter.

Hermione soupira tristement, parce que, comme pour Sirius Black et Remus Lupin lorsqu'elle avait apprit ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle comprit que Lily Evans-Potter avait sans doute était un peu trop idéalisée.

-Pourquoi vous soupirez comme ça ?

Elle planta son regard sombre dans le sien.

-Parce que, Monsieur, ce que je pense c'est qu'elle voulait trouver un moyen pour terminer votre amitié et que ça lui a servit d'excuse parfaite. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien ni d'honorable.

Il détourna les yeux, parce qu'en toute franchise, il s'était déjà posé la question de savoir quel était le poids que Lily donnait à leur amitié, et il soupçonnait qu'il était bien plus attaché à elle que l'inverse.

Les doigts d'Hermione vinrent à nouveau à la rencontre des siens et elle appliqua une timide pression.

-Je sais que l'époque était différente et que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait son caractère mais elle aurait dût vous pardonner, ou alors vous dire clairement ce qui n'allait pas. C'est ce que j'aurai fait moi.

Il répondit à ses mots par une égale pression faite sur sa main. Pourquoi il réagissait, il ne le savait pas. Une espèce d'absolution à retardement peut-être.

Il porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur les lettres gravées dans la pierre, repensant à ce qui a été, ce qui aurait _***dût***_ être, ce qui aurait pu.

Décidé à ne pas laisser une certaine déprime l'envahir, il lui demanda.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus avec Weasley ?

Elle sembla étonnée.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez que….

-Votre réaction de tout à l'heure n'était en rien subtile Miss Granger.

Elle rougit de sa remarque.

-On a essayé, après la guerre et puis… nos visions étaient trop différentes et l'incompatibilité trop flagrante pour qu'on puisse continuer quelque part.

-Vous vous êtes séparés en bons termes ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Vous l'aimez encore ?

La question l'a blessa, un peu, ce à quoi elle rétorqua hâtivement.

-Vous aimez encore Lily !?

Il voulu lui répliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas comparer les deux, mais il ne savait plus vraiment maintenant.

Elle eût quand même l'humilité de paraitre embarrassée.

-Je suis désolée Professeur, c'était mesquin.

Les mots ne leur venaient plus assez facilement maintenant que la conversation semblait avoir prit fin. Et puis Hermione succomba à une autre ligne de questions.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Je ne crois pas me perdre en conjectures si je dis que les offres d'emploi ne vont pas se bousculer à ma porte.

Hermione comprit soudain quelque chose d'important.

-Vous n'avez jamais vraiment voulu enseigner n'est-ce pas ?

Caustiquement il répondit.

-Vous avez trouvé ça toute seule !?

Faisant fi de son interruption, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Bien sur je présume que ça devait être plus simple, vous étiez proche de Dumbledore, et par conséquent de l'Ordre et vous étiez en contact avec la nouvelle génération de _**«Pureblood». **_

Il la questionna, un peu renfrogné.

-Et vous vous êtes figuré autre chose aussi ?!

Elle rit avant de lui répondre.

-Oui, que le fait d'être professeur vous a souvent donné une excuse pour ne pas participer à ce qu'_***il***_ appelait très certainement des _***réjouissances*.**_

Il acquiesça bien malgré lui ce qui la fit sourire d'autant plus, contente d'avoir percé un mystère de plus.

Pour la faire taire, il lui posa à son tour la même question.

-Et maintenant Miss Granger, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ?

Il se permit un sourire narquois quand le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

-Je n'y ai pas encore sérieusement réfléchit.

-Je crois que vous mentez Miss….

-Je ne veux pas réellement faire partit du Ministère, j'ai pleins d'offres d'emploi mais n'ayant pas encore officiellement fini mes études….

Une légère caresse d'un pouce sur ses phalanges lui fit reporter son attention sur son ancien professeur.

-Il n'y a que vous pour refuser une offre d'emploi pour retourner à l'Ecole.

Elle était étonnée de l'évidente tendresse dont il faisait preuve envers elle depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir apprendre, si ?!

-Non, à part si c'est pour reculer le moment d'entrer dans le monde des adultes Hermione.

Elle frissonna mais préféra mettre ça sur le compte de la légère brise qui les entourait, et lui confirma bravement.

-J'ai survécu à une guerre que j'ai combattu depuis l'âge de onze ans Severus, je ne pense vraiment pas que de retourner passer mes examens soit reculer pour mieux sauter.

Il inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

-Effectivement.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

-Alors que _**voulez-vous**_ faire ?

Il la scruta longuement, une envie aussi fulgurante qu'inappropriée lui vint à l'esprit.

-Je ne sais pas… Hermione.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse.

-Vous mentez Severus.

-Ca voudrait dire que mes talents d'espion se perdent et ça je ne le crois pas.

Elle préféra ne pas pousser sa chance, appréciant la nouvelle dynamique qui s'était instaurée entre son ancien professeur et elle-même.

Au bout d'un moment, pensant que leur interlude allait bientôt prendre fin, elle le questionna.

-Vous comptez revenir ?

Il releva les yeux, surpris.

-Je ne compte pas partir.

Elle indiqua l'endroit pour clarifier.

-Je voulais dire revenir la voir au cimetière.

-Non. Je pense qu'il est temps de… tourner la page maintenant.

Elle approuva silencieusement avant de lever de grands yeux plein d'espoir sur lui.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous nous reverrons ?

Il parut tiraillé une seconde.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

L'expression d'Hermione se fit plus plaintive.

-S'il vous plait, Professeur.

Il tiqua légèrement en entendant son titre.

-Peut-être, c'est la seule réponse que je puisse vous donner pour le moment.

Un sourire ravageur ornait maintenant ses lèvres.

-Je m'en contenterai.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la tombe, se parlant à présent sans se regarder mais toujours les mains liées.

-Vous devriez réellement partir maintenant.

Son sourire se fit plus triste.

-Je sais. …. Mais comment je saurai si….

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous _***saurez***_.

-D'accord.

Serrant sa main, elle se penchant vers lui pour lui déposer un hésitant baiser sur la joue.

-Alors à bientôt Severus. J'espère _***vraiment***_ vous revoir.

Elle lâcha rapidement sa main et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, il lança sans y penser.

-Nous n'avons qu'à dire : même jour, même heure l'année prochaine.

Elle se retourna et d'un sourire joyeux, lui rétorqua.

-J'aurai espéré avant, mais je prends quand même !

Il voulait revenir sur sa parole mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle n'était déjà plus en vue.

Severus Snape n'était peut-être pas sûr de grand-chose mais il savait au moins où il serait dans un an.

XXXXX


End file.
